A Fine Line Between Upper and Lower Class
by SephirothChan
Summary: Slightly directed toward the movie cruel intentions Joey and Seto are both stuck doing community service over the summer. They find a way to make the days more interesting by setting goals, little do they know they both have the same


Well I already never write so why not start another story ; to many ideas! I'm about update the other ones soon don't you worry.

Anyways, Sadly I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh_ or _Millar's Villa Mobile Home Park,_ (Not that I'd want to.) or saddest of all _Seto Kaiba_, if I did he wouldn't wear that stupid steel trenchVest. .

This is eventually Seto/Joey yaoi. In this story they've never met and don't got to the same school. Both are stuck doing community service this summer at a retirement home. The story is yet another bet story, but despite the over used plot line, it's not the same at all really. Joey lives in Millar's Villa Mobile, Seto Kaiba has parents, In fact his dad is married to Mai's mom. Much like the movie Cruel Intentions, Seto would do anything to have Mai, because she's the only girl he can't have. Which brings us to our story…

The Fine Line Between Upper and Lower Class **And so it starts…**

It was the first day of summer, but this year that didn't mean anything. Joey Wheeler got up sulking his way to the shower. He had to serve 200 hours of community service. Lucky for him he was assigned to the Sunnyvale Retirement home, and it wasn't picking up trash or something. He ate a quick breakfast and headed of to catch the bus. He looked out the bus window to see some jerk off cut off the bus he rolled his at the blue jag and muttered under his breath something about spoiled rich kids.

Seto Kaiba had woke up late, he wanted to make a good impression by getting to the retirement early, he figured if he got there early enough he might get a better job and convince someone to let him off easy. It was how he always did community service; in fact it was how he always got through life. His father was the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and his stepmother was the chairman of the bored in charge of punishing juvenile delinquents. That's how he always got the easy services, a retirement home this time, a hospital another, never anything to straining. He sped around the bus honking. He didn't need anything slowing him down.

Joey walked into the office at promptly 8:00, "Hello sir," he said politely "What do you have for me to do today?" he looked around for the other delinquents he was scheduled to be working with. He smirked thinking the other one was going to be late.

"Your partner, is already making rounds in the guests rooms." The man said handing him a visitor name badge waving him out of the office. Joey looked at the clock, that read 8:01 he walked out of the room growling under his breath annoyed with guy who was making him look bad, whoever he was. Joey walked into room where a young man with brown hair and blue eyes was sitting in the room next to two little old ladies. One of the women was in bed covered up and the young man was sitting at the foot of the bed, the other lady was in a chair next to the bed.

"Oh, it's you. You must be my partner" the other boy said faking niceness. Joey may not have been a genius, but he was a good judge of character, and he could tell this kid wasn't as polite as he pretended to be. He figured if the guy had seen him in any other situation he wouldn't have given him the time of day. "Come, come, we're about to play Life. You want t o join us?" he asked patting the bed next to the game board.

"That sounds fun." Joey said sitting in the chair next to the bed. "I want to be the green car if no one minds." Joey sat there trying to be interested in the game, but he couldn't quit staring at the other boy there was something weird about him. No one could be that chipper dealing with a couple of dementia patients.

He examined the name badge he wore _Seto Kaiba,. Seto Kaiba _he kept going over the name in his head, he knew he'd heard it somewhere. Then it him, he was the son of the jerk Gozaboro Kaiba, who owned the mobile home park he lived in, along with half the city. Joey rolled his eyes figuring the spoiled jerk probably chose to be there, something his daddy made him do. Little did he know, that Seto was there for worse than he was, he had stolen a yacht from a marina. All Joey had done was tag a couple dozen buildings. Joey finished first retiring at Millionaire estates he sat there resting his head on his hand yawning. _What a great way to spend the summer!_ Joey thought to himself sarcastically. He snorted slightly when the other boy won the game. Ironic, how he was better at life than the other three. Kaiba stood up and pulled out his camera "Do you guys mind if I take a picture of you all?" he always had that stupid carea, how else would he have proof to show his stepsister Mai all the things he did when she wasn't around.

Joey looked at the clock only 9:30 he sulked inwardly. He got up and followed the other boy checking in rooms to see if any one was up. Turns out even the old people liked to sleep after they finished breakfast. They went out the dining room to clean up after breakfast and set the tables for lunch. Kaiba sat down on a couch in the rec. room. He crossed his legs and tapped on the arm of the couch. He took out his journal and started writing, like he always did, that journal was his life, literally he wrote all the twisted and malicious things he did down in it, which was most everything he did. This time he was making notes about his new partner. He wanted the boy, he was a challenge and Seto was always up for a challenge, besides it would make his community service more interesting. He drew a picture of the boy who was sitting a table with an old man who was going into great detail about his war stories.

Joey nodded smiling annoyed with the old man, but not willing to admit it. He looked over at Seto pitifully. Before looking back at the man smiling. Seto got the hint and got up and stuffed his journal back in his bag. He walked over to the other boy tapping him on the shoulder." We better get going Joey.. The other residents may need something! Sorry, to steal him away from you sir!" he said smiling at the older man.

"Thank you.." Joey whispered smiling up at the other boy as they walked off down the hallway to the other rooms.

"Well, I figure, 2 hours is enough time to listen to any old man." Kaiba said smirking down at the other boy winking"

"What! Two hours!" he whined looking down at his watch it was already 12:00 "Oh man, this day's going so slow!"

"You want to get lunch with me, my treat? I'll drive." He said petting the other boy on the head. "I'll go sign us out." The boy said smirking

"Oh yeah, I'd love too, especially if you're paying!" Joey said happily. "I'm always up for free food!" Seto smiled at him shaking his head before walking off to the office to sign them out for lunch.

Joey stood in the waiting room, doing just that waiting. Seto came out a couple minutes later, waving for him to follow him. Joey did what he was motioned to do, following him silently out to the parking lot. Seto opened the passenger door for Joey and Joey got in smiling..

The rest of the afternoon went by unreasonably uneventful Joey thanked Kaiba for being so helpful and went off to catch the bus. On the bus ride home he rolled his eyes to himself as he say the infamous Seto Kaiba speeding past the bus. He walked into his trailer dropping off his things in his bedroom and went across the street to his friend Tristan's. Tristan was sitting on his couch playing video games. Joey sat down on his lap.

"Guess who I met today!" he said smiling at the other boy taking the controller.

"Who?" he asked resting his head on the boys shoulder rubbing his arm.

"Seto Kaiba.." he said snorting slightly. "Damn it!" he yelled as his character died in the game.

"You mean, well, that uh, Gozaboro's son?" he asked trying to figure out who he was talking about. He tilted his head up at Joey confused.

"Yeah, him there, something weird about that guy." he sighed laying back on the couch dropping the controller.

"I think you like him." Tristan sang petting him on the head smiling

"Shut up." Joey barked playfully glaring at him sitting up up as menacingly as possible.

"You shut up." he said smiling pushing him back down and kissing his neck. Joey moaned and slaped the other boy on the back of the head

"Stop it you moron!" he said playfully sitting up. "I don't like you like that, how many times do I have to tell you.."

"That's not what you said yesterday.." he chimed picking up the controller going back to his, video game.

"Well, today I came up with a new summer goal." He said in a stupid "I'm going to be with Seto Kaiba, I'm always up for a new challenge!" the comment made the other boy laugh hard dropping the controller.

"I know you always play stupid games like this, but he's way out of your league at least the other guys are at your school and run in the same circles as you." He wiped a tear from his eye after laughing so hard his eyes were welling with tears. "Joey, your so weird.."

"You're just mad because, I never go after you.." Joey said rolling his eyes glaring at the other boy.

"I'm sure," he said laughing a little again, before going back to his game. Joey looked down at his watch 9:00,

"I'm going to bed, I won't want to get up in the morning if I don't." Joey got up and walked back across the street. He pulled off his shirt and pants and got into bed in his boxers. He was lying there thinking about the day he smiled at the thought of Seto Kaiba and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep, but finding it quite a difficult task thinking about the blue-eyed aristocrat.

Seto was sitting in his bedroom working on his journal; he glued the picture of Joey and the demented old ladies in the retirement home onto the page next to the picture drew. He smiled sighing to him self. "I'm always up for a challenge.." he whispered running his finger over the picture.

His stepsister Mai snuck into his room sitting on the bed behind him reading the journal over his shoulder, pulling the journal out of his lap. "What's this? He's cute."

He snatched the journal back, "He's my new goal, I have to do my CS with him at Sunnyvale"

"You don't usually, make a point to go after the poor.." She said commenting on his less than perfect clothes.

"Shut up." he said smirking falling back on his bed. "Maybe he's different" Mai gave him an annoyed look, "I don't want to hear it, he's cute, I'll go after who ever I choose, It's not like I want to bring him home to meet the family.." he said closing his eyes.

"I won't bug you then, but I bet he won't fall for your tricks, he's street smart, unlike the naïve "goals" you normally go after," she said running her hand up his shirt pouting.

"I'll take that bet, what do you want to wager?" he smirked tilting his head up at her.

"Well if you can't bed this little hoodlum, then I get your new jaguar,"

"And if I win?" Seto smirked running his finger down her cheek.

"Then you can finally be with me, I know how much it bugs you I'm the only person you can't be with." she said rubbing his chest.

"Your on," he said turning over to go to sleep. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight.." she sighed stroking his head and getting up to walk out of the room. Seto smiled rubbing his eyes hugging the journal. He couldn't wait to see Joey in the morning. _Joey Wheeler_ kept running through his mind making it difficult to sleep.


End file.
